A Meltdown/Transcript
At October 30...... **Diego: Happy Halloween, Hamilton! Nice costume by the way...... **Hamida: You can thank me for this, I picked it up for him, he was going to go out wearing a bunny onesie if you believe it..... **Mia: Ugh..... I wish my father didn’t force me into wearing this for Halloween! **Hamida (laughing): May I remind you, you were willing to go trick or treating dressing up like an S&M mistress! So why are you embarrassed of wearing a cat costume!! **Mia: It wasn’t an BDSM costume! It was a secret agent one! **Hamida: Same thing........ Also Hasuro is literally wearing nothing but black briefs, a white collar with a bowtie, and vampire fangs, if you think your costume is embarrassing think of HIM! **Yoyo: Can we get outside already! I’m bored! **Diego: We’re waiting for the others... **Yoyo: Who? Hasuro, Bruno, Sploder and Clay! They are all at Cindy’s house party! I didn’t come because I didn’t like parties.... **Diego: Why didn’t she invite us? **Mia: Because you’re my boyfriend! And she hates me! **Diego: Wh- Anyway, lets go! Outside..... **Hamida: Erm.... guys.... I’ve been thinking... my step-sister Meera is doing that show at Halloween... And I’ve been thinking of showing up........ **Mia: Meera? But Hamida! She is a pervert! And you hate her! **Hamida: So what if she was a pervert, all of us like to get naughty one time from the other... she never done anything to me, yet I treated her so harshly, even before I’ve heard of that incident with the boys..... **Hamida: I thought maybe I can show up and support her....... That’s the least I could do to apologize to her..... I’ve been so insufferable the last 4 years..... **Yoyo: Oh Hamida....... Of course we’ll go, we have lots of time after all..... right, Diego! **Diego: I don’t want to..... but fine........ At the performance area..... **Meera: What are you skanks doing in here! Get out! **Hamida: Please Meera, we just want to see the show, and help support you.... **Meera: YOU! Support me?! You expect me to believe this? **Hamida: Meera... listen.... I’m sorry for being so harsh on you ever since you and your mother moved to our household........ You have done absolutely nothing to me... yet- I mistreated you....... **Hamida: I hope you forgive me for this....... **Meera: ......... **Meera: Fine! I’ll forgive you! But don’t try anything funny with me......... **Mia: Hamida.......... **Hamida: Don’t say anything...... It’s my fault.... I have been a bitch for 4 years... I deserve this.... The show starts....... **Meera: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! TRANS MEN AND TRANS WOMEN! ARE YOU READY!!! **Crowd: WOHOOOOOO!!!!! **Meera: That’s what I want to hear!!! **Meera: Inside that cage, is a coffin! And inside that coffin.... is a dummy.... **Meera: I’ll throw that cage into the lava! Raise your hand if you think the dummy will survive! **Crowd (no-one raises his hand): ........ **Meera: So you all think It’s gonna die?! **Crowd: DIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! **Meera: 3.... 2.... 1....... LETS LOWER THE CAGE!!!!!! Meera lowers the cage..... **Coffin: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! **Meera: That’s not supposed to happen! I haven’t put any sound affects on the dummy! **Diego: So... someone entered the coffin! There is an actual person here...... **Crowd: ......... **Crowd: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Yoyo: Everyone! Calm down! We will deal with this!! **Diego: Meera, if you mind.... We have to investigate the area.... Chapter 1 *Investigate show area (Victim identified: Elvira Milton) **Diego: These lava proof suits are awesome.... **Diego: Okay, Hamilton! You hold the waist, I will pull the coffin off the victim.... **Diego: There!! **Mia: ELVIRA!!! B-but- How!!! I never thought it was possible she’d die!! **Diego: Poor her.... dying in such a painful way.... **Hamida: No, no! This can’t be happening! She was my friend!! **Hamida (crying): ........ **Yoyo: There, there....... It’s okay...... **Diego: She had bruises on her face.... that means she was beaten up with something..... the killer must have thought she was dead... and wanted to dispose of the body!!! **Meera: This is horrible! Who did this! Ugh.... I knew I should’ve guarded the set-up........ **Diego: Meera.... We have to speak with you.... *Ask Meera how did Elvira end up in the coffin (1 star) **Meera: Detectives! I swear I didn’t have anything to do with this! I didn’t know that girl was in the coffin! **Diego: Lets say we believe what you say.... Did you know the victim...... **Meera: She’s a pagan isn’t she? I don’t know her name or who she is, but by the black clothing, I can tell she’s one of those freaks! **Diego: She is actually their leader... Her name is Elvira Milton... **Meera: I don’t know her.. But I’m not surprised someone killed her, no-one liked those pagans anyway... **Diego: Meera, is as pleasant as ever..... **Diego: Anyway, we should take a look at the graveyard.... That is where she does her rituals... *Investigate graveyard **Diego: I wonder to whom these wolf ears belong.... let’s send it to Yoyo, she may identify the type of person who’d wear this... **Ophelia: O-officers....... What are you doing here... H-have you seen Elvira.... She’s supposed to be her for a r-ritual... **Diego: Ophelia.... about Elvira.... we need to talk.... *Inform Ophelia of Elvira’s death (1 star) **Ophelia: Where’s Elvira?! D-did something bad happen to her! **Diego: Actually.... yes.... she got murdered.... **Ophelia (shocked): ......... **Diego: Ophelia....... **Ophelia: M-mu............ **Ophelia: AHHHHHH!!! no no no no no no..... NOOOO!!!!!!! **Diego: Ophelia.... calm down.... we’l find the killer!!!! **Ophelia: AHHHHH!!!!!! **Diego: Oh god! She ran off! **Diego: Poor girl...... she went into meltdown.... **Diego: We can’t go find her now... we have to finish the investigation.... *Send dog ears to Yoyo. **Yoyo: Oh.... I really regret not wearing a were-dog costume! Why have I not thought of that! It expresses my personality better than a tree nymph..... **Diego: I think the tree nymph suits you better.... about personalities.... who do you think would wear this.... **Yoyo: The fact that the person chose to be a were-dog other than a werewolf proves that it is someone who is loyal, and likes to search for clues... The way it is designed only fits a man’s head... but the style of the ears is a little girly, meaning that our suspect is gay... **Diego: Gay, loyal, likes to search for clues.... That’s Dusk! He must be the one wearing the costume! Let’s speak with him! *Give Dusk his ears back (1 star) **Dusk: Thank you, for bringing my ears back... my costume is now complete! **Diego: You’re welcome.... also we’re here because of a murder investigation..... **Dusk: Someone got murdered! Who! **Diego: Elvira Milton.... she’s.... erm.... the girl who threw rocks at you...... **Dusk: Oh no.... poor her.... It’s only been two days since she became “The Mistress of The Dark”.......... **Diego: You’re not mad at her?! **Dusk: For throwing rocks?! Not really.... she just wanted to protect her friend.......... **Diego: I’m glad to see you understand.... we’ll leave you right now...... **Dusk: I’ll see you later.... Meera invited me to the bar to get some Bloody Mary’s would you like us to bring you some.... **Diego: No thanks..... *Autopsy victim’s body **Diego: Miacita, did you find anything on the victim’s body.... **Mia: I did, whoever Hamida has something to say first..... **Hamida: Thank you Mia..... **Hamida: The way the killer wanted to hide the body... reminded me of a Faith Woodford book..... **Hamida: It’s a story about a man who travels around the world.... **Hamida: In the story, he killed a tribesman inside a jungle who wanted to rape a woman..... **Hamida: Neither he, his companions, and the woman wanted to be caught... so they his the body into a baggage which contained gold, and jewelry, which the tribe wanted to throw into the volcano as a sacrifice to the gods.... **Hamida: Although they managed to dispose of the body, they eventually got snitched on by a witness, where they ran with the woman into their ship and escaped.... **Hamida: I don’t remember the name of the book, but I can tell the killer likes to read Faith Woodford’s books.. **Mia: Ok... now back to me... I found traces of vodka, and tomato sauce on the victim’s body.... **Mia: All ingredients which are used to make Bloody Mary, since the victim was allergic to tomatoes.... it obviously came from the killer! **Diego: I’ll take note of these clues... Later..... **Diego: Didn’t Dusk say he and Meera were going to the bar to have Bloody Maries... **Diego: So far two of the suspects like the victim.... while Meera doesn’t care much of her.... **Diego: We know the killer reads Faith Woodford books..... and that they drink Bloody Mary- **Randall: Officer Diaz! Officer Laurent! **Randall: I have something that will help in the investigation! Chapter 2 **Diego: Didn’t Dusk say he and Meera were going to the bar to have Bloody Maries... **Diego: So far two of the suspects like the victim.... while Meera doesn’t care much of her.... **Diego: We know the killer reads Faith Woodford books..... and that they drink Bloody Mary- **Randall: Officer Diaz! Officer Laurent! **Randall: I have something that will help in the investigation! **Randall: Follow me!! At another area..... **Diego: What is that place! **Randall: It is the area where Meera was preparing for the show, and probably the area where the killer attempted to kill Elvira by beating her up! **Diego: Thank you Randall, that was really helpful..... **Randall: Would you like me to help you with anything else.... **Diego: Um... yes.... Can you ask all the suspects whether they read Faith Woodford’s or not..... **Randall: Right up! **Diego: Ok Hamilton! That is a gold mine! We can find as much clues here than ever! Lets search! *Investigate preparation area. **Diego: I recognize that hat from anywhere! That’s Elvira’s! Lets send it to Hamida! **Diego: You’re right! This dartboard has the victim’s face on it! **Diego: So that means Meera did know the victim. To add to that, she HATED her! **Diego: We have to speak to Meera about this..... *Ask Meera what she had against the victim (1 star) **Meera: What now! **Diego: Meera, you claimed you didn’t know the victim! Yet you had a dart board with a photo of her attached to it! **Meera: You don’t know someone unless you know their personality AND name! I didn’t know her, I MET her! **Diego: Ok.... why did you hate her though..... **Meera: Because that bitch bought my most priceless piece of art, and instead of valuing it! She burned it for a freaking ritual to summon ‘The Nine Muses’! **Meera: Can you believe it! I worked so hard on it! And that’s what she does! Ugh...... At least I got plenty if money....... **Diego: You do realize the fact she died on your watch and show makes you suspicious.... **Meera: Listen! I have no time to deal with that! So fuck off! *Send victim’s hat to Hamida (Killer attribute: Killer has a cat) **Hamida: I’m glad to see the killer and I at least have something in common when it comes to pets...... **Diego: Pets?! What did you find on the hat?! **Hamida: Fur! Do be specific, cat fur! Elvira thought cats were a bad omen, so that couldn’t have come from her, it must have been from the killer! **Hamida: And also just to be helpful in the investigation, Meera has a cat whom she called Puss, and I remember Ophelia bringing a cat with her, when Elvira was speaking to me, about..... my ability, this morning..... **Diego: Thank you for the info Hamida....... **Hamida: I also suggest you make Lily Chen a suspect... When buying a costume for me and Hamilton.... I remember her mentioning her cat’s name is Elvira.... she must have known her..... **Diego: Thank you again! Now lets go speak to Lily Chen! *Ask Lily Chen if she knew Elvira (1 star) **Diego: Miss Chen... we are here investigating the murder of Elvira Milton.... Have you known her..... **Lily: Oh I did...... She’ve been my friend ever since I was seve- I mean 57..... She is so sweet, I have named my cat after her..... **Lily: Oh..... I was so proud of her when she became the Mistress of The Dark! The first girl to get that title! **Diego: An interesting thing to have pride of........ **Diego: You’re a pagan too as I see....... **Lily: Oh Yes! Now please I want to mourn alone! With a cup of Bloody Mary! And a Faith Woodford book! Later...... **Randall: I have spoken to all the suspect... **Randall: I can confirm all three of them read Faith Woodford’s books... **Diego: Thank you, Randall. **Diego: We should take another look at the graveyard, don’t you think? *Investigate ritual area. **Diego: The tree has a heart on it.... **Diego: With the initials ‘E.M + O.L’. **Diego: Oooooooo...... Things are getting really interesting...... **Diego: I actually shipped them a little..... they did have chemistry..... **Diego: If only we can spea- **Diego: WHO IS THERE!! **Blaise: Erm... sorry... **Diego: Who are you! Remove your mask! **Blaise (takes his mask off): I’m Blaise Haunusch.... Your partner met me at the concert...... **Diego: You’re a suspect of the Virgin Slayer case..... we should speak with you.... **Diego: The phone is ringing..... **Diego (on the phone): Hello..... **Hamida (on the phone): Diego, Hamilton! Ophelia have came to our station.... **Diego: We’ll come! *Ask Blaise what he is doing in the graveyard (1 star) **Diego: What the hell are you wearing?! And what are you doing here! **Blaise (holding a cup of Bloody Mary): I’m here to see my sister, about my costume.... my n!99a dared me to wear this! **Diego (looking down): Haunusch.... That’s a German surname... I thought Germans were known for having big, juicy sausages.... I can’t see this with you..... **Blaise: Excuse me.... what are you staring at..... **Diego: We’re the ones who are asking the questions! Where’s that sister of yours... **Blaise: In her grave.... **Diego: Oh..... ok...... **Blaise: Now if you mind..... I have to go take care of my cat, come to me if you need me.... **Diego: Good pointing out! Blaise was holding a Bloody Mary drink! Lets add this to her profile! *Ask Ophelia if Elvira and her were a thing (1 star) **Ophelia (being comforted by Yoyo and Hamida): O-officers... I-i’m sorry I ran off.... I-i just couldn’t handle it.... **Diego: It’s ok Ophelia..... we found out about your courtship with the victim..... **Ophelia: Oh..... I forgot to mention this.... yes.... Elvira and I..... we were soulmates.... **Ophelia: We started seeing each other just yesterday... it was fun..... I discovered my love for Bloody Maries too... **Ophelia: Oh Detectives! Who would do this! The two days we were dating were the happiest days I had s-since.... my incident! **Ophelia: I have to g-go! To mourn somewhere else! **Yoyo (with Hamida): Poor girl...... It’ll take her a lot of time to recover...... **Diego: Yes....... Later.... **Diego: So far we have three attributes.... **Diego: We have three suspects who fit all three of them... and two who fit only two... **Diego: We discovered that Elvira had been going out with Ophelia..... **Diego: And that Meera hated Elvira due to her burning her ar- **Ophelia: Detectives! **Diego: Ophelia! You came back! **Ophelia: It’s my fellow cult-mates! They found out about Elvira’s death! **Ophelia: Their trashing the crime scene! Chapter 3 **Diego: So far we have three attributes.... **Diego: We have three suspects who fit all three of them... and two who fit only two... **Diego: We discovered that Elvira had been going out with Ophelia..... **Diego: And that Meera hated Elvira due to her burning her ar- **Ophelia: Detectives! **Diego: Ophelia! You came back! **Ophelia: It’s my fellow cult-mates! They found out about Elvira’s death! **Ophelia: Their trashing the crime scene! **Diego: TRASHING THE CRIME SCENE! **Diego: That is the last thing we need! We have to go ASAP! At the crime scene..... **Angry pagans: YOU CHRISTIANS! You’re the one who killed our mistress! You shall all pa- **Diego: STOP! If you trashed the crime scene, we’ll never know who’s her assassin! **Angry pagans: We know darn well! You christians have been so blind! You despised us! You shall all- **Ophelia: Stop it now! **Angry pagans: Ophelia! Stay out of this! **Ophelia: STAY OUT OF THIS! Our mistress was my best friend! I was her concubine! **Ophelia: I will not let her killer go unpunished! And if anyone can figure out who killed her! It’s those brave soldiers! **Ophelia: So that means we will help them do their job! And destroying any piece of evidence they can find, will not help! **Ophelia: So that means get out of here, before I tell Hades that you’re helping his new wife’s mortal body’s assassin go free! **Angry pagan: ......... **Diego: Thank you Ophelia.... **Ophelia: You’re welcome... **Diego: Also... I don’t believe in Greek mythology.... but isn’t Hades’ wife Persephone.. **Ophelia: Zeus married Athena’s late mother while still married to Hera, so why can’t Hades do the same?! **Diego: Okay...... Thank you again..... **Diego: Lets take another look at the crime scene.... *Investigate lava pit... **Diego: That locket has a picture is of Elvira but younger.. there’s toddler next to her.... and a text that says ‘YOU KILLED HER’!! **Diego: The toddler must be dead and someone is accusing the victim of killing her.... Let’s send it to Yoyo... **Diego: There is a note... but it is faded..... lets recover it.... **Diego: I recognize that bag! It is the victim’s! Maybe something in here can lead us to the killer! *Send photo to Yoyo **Diego: Yoyo, were you able to figure out who send this to Elvira.... **Yoyo: Yes...... you see the toddler in the picture is called Clara Haunsuch, she died of cancer two years ago... **Diego: Clara Haunusch?! Does she have anything to do with Blaise Haunusch.... **Yoyo: Yes.... She’s his sister..... **Yoyo: But wait up! Here is the shocking part! **Yoyo: ..... Elvira’s his cousin! **Diego: He never mentioned that! Do you think it has to do with Clara’s death! **Yoyo: The files says that she died of cancer! Even the hospital she was in confirmed it! **Diego: We have to speak to him.... *Ask Blaise what he meant about Elvira killing his sister (1 star) **Diego: Blaise... we’d like to know what you mean when you say Elvira killed your sister! **Blaise: BECAUSE SHE DID! SHE IS A MONSTER! **Blaise: When I was arrested, I entrusted Elvira to take care of my sister..... **Blaise: When I got out, she told me my sister died of cancer! **Blaise: I believed her.... but then I read a book of her rituals..... **Blaise: One of them said it requires sacrificing a newborn!! She killed her! **Diego: A newborn?! But Clara died a three year old! And she was sent into a hospital that took care of her! Elvira never killed Clara! **Blaise: She didn’t!! That means I was wrong! **Diego: Yes... And I hope you didn’t kill Elvira for that reason... *Recover faded note (1 star) **Diego: The letter says ‘Elvira, tell me how I died! Who killed me?! -Adolfo “Dusk” Arias’ **Diego: What does Dusk mean when asking about that question? **Diego: We have to find out! Lets ask him! *Ask Dusk about his letter to Elvira (1 star) **Diego: Dusk, we’d like to ask about that lette- **Dusk: GET IT OUT OF MY WAY! I don’t want to see it, I’d rather live my life ignoring the fact that I’d die 8 months before my twentieth birthday.... **Diego: What?! **Dusk: It is all Elvira’s fault! You see..... I didn’t listen to you about leaving interrogations to you.... I kept trying to get to Ophelia..... **Dusk: Elvira got sick of it... yelled at me telling me she’s glad I’d die young! And told me the exact date I’d get murdered! **Dusk: I sent that letter to ask het how my killer will kill me! And who is the culprit! **Dusk: But she- She told me, I can’t cheat death! The ‘three fates’ won’t approve! **Dusk: I have to calm down... I don’t even believe in Greek mythology...... maybe she is wrong, and just trying to scare me.... **Diego: I hope you freaking out didn’t cause you to go to low measures.... *Search victim’s bag (1 star) **Diego: That symbol thingy seems interesting.... **Diego: You’ve seen it before! **Diego: You say that Lily sent it once to Gregory Lynn...... **Diego: She claimed to have liked Elvira, why would she wish death upon her! Lets ask her! *Ask Lily why she wished death upon Elvira (1 star) **Diego: When we first talked to you, you told us you loved Elvira, but now we learn you wished she would die! **Lily: BECAUSE SHE IS A SELFISH RAT! **Diego: What do you mean? **Lily: She had the ability to cure curses! But refused to cure me from mine! **Diego (sarcastically): Oh yeah......... what’s your curse? **Lily: Back, a year ago.... I wasn’t always old and ugly.... I was young and beautiful! **Diego: Two years ago? Wouldn- **Lily: The girls in the cult were jealous of me.... and the boys drooled over me.... **Diego: .......... **Lily: One of the boys claimed that I was more beautiful than Aphrodite.... **Lily: She heard it... and what did she do? **Lily: She killed my parents, and cursed me to what I am, and used the mist, so that everyone in the cult would forget I was once young and beautiful..... **Lily (crying): You know how hard it is.... to suddenly age 50 years.... I have a boyfriend I met him two years ago, a fine 23 year old Russian Billionaire.... **Lily: We fell in love, and when he left to Russia, we’d send letters to each other.... **Lily: The mist didn’t get to him as he isn’t in Grimsdale, but yesterday he sent me a ring... and money to travel to Moscow.... **Lily: Now I have to send them bag, as I can’t show him my face.... Later...... **Diego: It seems the victim made quite a number enemies.... **Diego: Dusk hates her because she told him a date, where he is supposedly expected to be murdered... **Diego: Blaise accused her of killing his sister... **Diego: While Lily found the victim selfish, as she refuse to cure her curse... **Diego: Lets check Meera’s preparation area again to seek for more evidence.... *Investigate studio **Diego: That is the dummy! There is something red on it! Blood! Lets send it to Mia! **Diego: That crowbar also has blood on it! Lets send it to Mia too! *Send dummy to Mia (Killer attribute: Killer wears red makeup) **Diego: My dear Mia..... did you find something on the dummy that could lead us to the killer... **Mia: It was hard, as the only substance other than blood on this, is also red.... **Diego: What is that substance..... **Mia: Makeup.... I don’t know exactly what type.... lipstick, eyeshadow, blush, face paint, fake blood...... but it is definitely not real blood! **Diego: So the killer likes the color red... well, we’re about to catch them red-handed! *Send crowbar to Mia (Killer attribute: killer wears wooden bowtie) **Diego: Miacita...... anything interesting you saw on the crowbar..... **Mia: Yes, Indeed! I found some wood polish, on the weapon! **Diego: Wood polish?! How did it end up here? **Hamida: I can help with that.... **Hamida: You see.... there is that trend where people would wear wooden bowties.... I don’t know what is the point of it..... But apparently it’s considered stylish.... **Diego: So the killer likes to polish their wood! They wouldn’t even be able to polish their shoes once we’re done with them! Later.... **Diego: We’re ready to catch the killer! Lets go! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Diego: Meera Abernathy! You are under arrest for the murder of Mistress Elvira! **Meera: ........... **Meera (grinning): I suppose it’s over.... I’ve been a suspect of your murder investigations enough to know when to give up.... **Diego: You were the most obvious one, I don’t know what the point of investigating even was.... but why?! **Meera: To protect him! The slayer! **Diego: You know the slayer’s identity! **Meera: Fuck yeah I did! I was the first girl to get the honor of sleeping with him! **Meera: He spared me, because unlike the others, I was grateful! **Meera: It was so fun! The feeling of his huge eggplant, over 6 inches long, entering my peaches! Yum! I can still feel it! No other man satisfied me like him! He was my first, and my only! I’m glad I haven’t gave up my virginity to my boyfriend at that time! **Meera: ELVIRA! She have been so close to that girl Ophelia! She probably suspected who the slayer could be! **Meera: So I asked to see her in my studio! I told her I knew that she knew the slayer identity! And I mentioned his name! **Meera: She was shocked! Revealing that I was wrong! She was ignorant! But know she knew! So I had to kill her! **Meera: I beat her up with a crowbar! And when I thought she’d died! I put her in the coffin! Planning to dispose of her at the show! **Meera: Well.... I guess I should’ve double-checked..... **Diego: You littl- Lets send her to court! At the trial..... **Judith: So.... Is it true you know the slayer’s identity.... **Meera: Oh yes! And you’d be a fool thinking I would tell! You know what I done to Elvira after she’d known! **Judith: And who’s fault is that! You told her the identity yourself! And then killed her! **Judith: I’v read enough from your file to choose your punishment! **Judith: For murdering Elvira Milton! I sentence you to life imprisonment! **Meera: See if I care, also a little favor.... If you managed to arrest my lover... can you make him share a cell with me.... **Judith: You do realize you’re lucky you won’t be getting the death penalty.... so you can assume his sentence.. After the trial..... **Diego: I can’t believe that! Elvira didn’t even know the slayer identity! And got killed by the very person who told her! **Mia: It shows what a cruel world we live in..... **Yoyo: Meera is probably one of the most insane people I have ever saw! More than that Polly girl! **Hamida: Um.... guys...... **Hamida: I just wanted to say... I’m sorry because of this...... I let you all go to the show.... which made us do that investigation... When you could’ve used that time to have fun.. **Mia: It’s ok Hamida.... If it wasn’t of us going here... Elvira’s killer would’ve went unpunished.... **Yoyo: It’s thanks to you... we did her justice..... **Hamida: T-thank you..... I don’t know what to do without you..... A Fetish for Death 5/6 **Mia: Now that we are finally done with the investigation! Lets go have fu- **Lily (on an Iris message): Oh Detectives! **Mia: AHHHHH!!!!! **Mia: Can you seriously stop doing this! There is something called 911! I’m sick of seeing these transparent images! **Lily: I’m sorry..... but I really... really... really... need you! **Mia: Ugh.... Fine....... we’ll walk to you.... **Dusk: HAMILTON! **Hamida: Mr Arias.... calm down.... what’s wrong! **Dusk: I need to speak to you! It’s urgent! *See what Lily wants (1 star) **Mia: Miss Chen.... what exactly is it you want! **Lily: I have finally found a way! I can finally marry my Anatoly! **Mia: Who is Anatoly? And what is THAT way you’re talking about that’ll make you marry him?! **Lily: I have told Officer Laurent and that other partner of his, that the jealous Goddess, Aphrodite had cursed me to ugliness! **Lily: But now! I discovered a potion that’ll break my curse! **Lily: Oh! Elvira! We will travel to Moscow! I shall get married, and you’d be fed caviar....... **Mia: ........ **Lily: I can see you are confused my dear.... **Mia: I am more than confused.... so..... why do you need us? **Lily: The mean ingredient is the moonlight rose! A rose that can only be seen by the eyes of the creatures of mythology! Demigods! And certain mortals born with the ability to see through the mist! **Lily: In case you wonder how it looks, it is a rose, but its blue! Shiny blue! With white glitter all over it! And it has the smell of lavender! It grows near the graveyard! **Mia: So we’ll go... find that flower for you.... and that’s all! **Lily: Yes! But remember don’t cut it! Dig it up! Here is a flower pot, a shovel! **Lily: And take that witch hat, I don’t need it anymore! *Investigate graveyard **Mia: Oh my god! That flower Lily described! I-it’s real! **Mia: Lets dig it! And place it in the pot! **Mia: Lets bring it to Lily now! Mmm... Lavender...... *Bring the roses to Lily (1 star) **Mia: Here it is! The rose you’ve been asking for! You can see it right! Isn’t it beautiful..... **Lily (laughing): Honey, all what I see is white roses! But alas... That’s the mist for you.... **Lily: Let me take a petal.... **Lily: You can keep the roses missy, remember only let it out in midnight..... **Mia: Can we go.... **Lily: Wait! You have to see something! I’ll only put that petal to dissolve in the mixture.... **Lily: Now we have the potion.... **Lily (drinks potion): ......... FLASH!!!! **Mia: W-what happened!! **Lily (Now a beautiful teenage girl): How do I look..... **Mia (shocked): .......... **Lily: Let me see in the mirror...... **Lily: Oh my lord! I’m beautiful again! **Mia: Y-you’re........ **Lily: Young, I know! You demigods are not affected by the mist so you will remember me as both 67 and 17.... But the mortals will forget about my 67 year old self... **Lily: Farewell officers! I shall be on my way to Moscow! **Lily: Now... I’m about to become Lily Vasilieva...... *See what’s up with Dusk (1 star) **Hamida: Mr Arias? What’s the problem? **Dusk: It’s Ophelia! I’m an idiot.... Oh my god! **Hamida: What happened to Ophelia?! **Dusk: You’re not going to get mad...... **Dusk: Diego and Hamilton told me not to speak to Ophelia about her rape...... **Dusk: Well..... I didn’t listen.... I’ve kept trying but Elvira always yelled at me...... **Dusk: Now that she... is well... dead.... I took the chance to speak to Ophelia..... **Dusk: When I started questioning her about details of her rape, and her rapist.... she freaked out, she.... slapped me.... and then ran..... **Dusk: I tried to follow her.... But she entered the woods! **Hamida: THE FOREST! That is where the slayer leads his victims! **Hamida: Where exactly did you approach her! **Dusk: You won’t yell at me..... **Hamida: I’m not in the mood to yell at anyone today..... now please.... answer my question...... **Dusk: The performance area..... **Hamida: Ok, Hamilton! Quick! *Investigate performance area **Hamida: A fan! That looks like Ophelia’s! **Hamida: Oh! I have an idea! My cat! She has the nose of a security dog, we can use her to sniff for Ophelia! **Hamida: We have to go to the station! To start the hunt! Later....... **Yoyo: Is it true that Ophelia is in the forest! **Hamida: It appears to be......... **Diego: We can’t let her here! The slayer may target her! He may see her a threat! **Hamida: This is exactly why I will use my cat to search for her! Everyone else go trick or treating! **Mia: Wait! You’re going alone! You can’t Hamida! The slayer! God knows how strong he is! He may kill you too! **Hamida: That’s why I’ll stick to my gun! You have wasted your times enough! Go have fun! **Mia: Oh Hamida.... please.... at least take someone with you........ **Hamida: Fine....... So who wants to help..... **Hamida: Hamilton... are you sure you don’t want to have fun...... **Hamida: Ok... I’ll take you with me..... the rest of you enjoy.....